


Afraid

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, POV Lydia, POV Outsider, Platonic Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Lydia is not Afraid.
Relationships: Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 17
Kudos: 271





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of the possibility of Incest occuring in Regards to this Soulmate world in the Author's notes at the bottom though the likely hood of actual Incest occuring in this series is very small.
> 
> However due to the fact that most of the soulmates are very young in this series when they found each other and are being raised somewhat communally and therefore as practically family already despite their ages i understand that there is already a bit of a muddy issue for the whole Incest thing for some people.
> 
> The whole being raised by the same parents even though one is not biological thing that happens in some stories, mostly with the Thor/Loki pairing that I know of.
> 
> So, please, let me know if you feel I should tag Incest or anything else on this series/story, thank you and enjoy.

Lydia is not afraid of Stiles, she should be, most every one he meets is, even the adults that do not know what he has done.

Peter Hale is the only one besides herself that does not fear anything about Stiles but that makes sense since Mother Moon made Stiles for him or perhaps She made Peter for Stiles and sent him back to be born first so that Stiles had someone already waiting for him.

Either way they belong together and and were made for one another.

Lydia and Stiles speak often but Stiles has this way of speaking, something other, older than them speaks through him and Lydia knows that Stiles is dangerous.

But Lydia is smart, brilliant, Stiles tells her, not just pretty and so when she catches him sneaking out of the house they now share with Allison's father she does not tattle on him, instead she locks the door behind him and opens her own window to the night air for him to enter in.

She helps him wash the blood from his skin and hides his ruined clothing.

She patches his injuries, few though they are, and makes up stories for their new father.

Stiles will not lie to him, to anyone really just gives them this look when they ask him questions he does not wish to answer before turning away.

Lydia does not mind lying for Stiles, not after he took her home with him after she confessed that her parents were using her to one up one another.

He did the same for Jackson, her best friend, her baby brother though the situation was slightly different. 

Either way, Stiles had given them a new family, another little brother and a sister and two parents that loved them despite the way they came to them and the countless other family that came with Stiles and the Argents.

And Stiles brought Lydia to ber soulmate.

Lydia knew, even without speaking up to the woman that they were meant to be, just like she knew in an instant that Stiles belonged to Peter Hale even before the boy told her, like she knew that Cora Hale belonged to Allison Argent and Allison belonged to Cora, like Lydia knew her own parents weren't soulmates.

She knew, she always did, she didn't know how or why only that soulmates were so intertwined with one another after meeting that it was impossible not to know if two people belonged to one another, not to her anyway.

Stiles seemed to know too, who belonged to who, but not like her, he'd said.

His knowledge, he'd told her, came from something older, darker, dangerous, he'd taken her to meet it one night after a barbecue with the Hales and Argents, when all the other children were exhausted and the adults were heading towards drunk.

It had been a night without a moon, Mother Moon shouldn't see what they were doing, Stiles had whispered as he lead her over tree roots and rocks, somehow not tripping over anything in the darkness because they couldn't take a flashlight with them, not if they didn't want to be followed or found and they didn't Stiles had assured her.

Lydia knew she should have been afraid of going alone with Stiles into the dark woods, knew that Alan Deaton, the town Veterinarian had done so and never returned to his practice, knew somehow that Katherine Argent had met her end at Stiles' small hands, but she was not afraid, only curious.

She wanted to know and she was proud that Stiles trusted her with this, knowing in the way she knew so much that he'd only trusted Peter with everything, other knowing only tiny bits and pieces.

That Peter knew all was right, they were soulmates after all and it would not be proper for Stiles to keep things from him and so neither did Lydia where it involved Stiles.

Nor did she keep her secrets from him, knowing that he'd keep them for her until she was ready for them to be shared, perhaps even into his death should she never be ready but she still had a ways to grow, Peter had told her, one day she would be ready and he'd told her too that Laura was not yet ready either and if they never spoke directly to one another until they were much older then that was the way Mother Moon had intended it to be.

She'd been reassured after talking to Peter, and it settled something in her that she hadn't realized was unsettled.

Stiles paused at the edge of a clearing that hadn't been there a moment ago, a tree like throne at it's center.

Lydia let Stiles' hand slip from hers as the boy stepped forward, the trees numerous black and red flowers casting a red haze about the clearing.

She recognized this place from her dreams, her nightmares, the ones that held her tight beneath water and choked her until she woke up screaming and screaming and sobbing until she couldn't breath.

The nightmares that always, always preceded a terrible tragedy, an Earthquake in Africa, a Tsunami in Japan, a Terrorist attack in some poor country.

She always wondered, wondered why she'd have nightmares when those things happened and now as Stiles turned to her and beckoned her to him she knew she was about to get her answers but would she be glad to know, she wondered, as she stepped forward.

Stiles took her hand as she reached out and she knew she'd not change this choice.

Stiles needed a partner, after all.

Lydia smiled at the Nemeton and gave a respectful curtsy.

The Nemeton's branches swayed in a non-existent wind and Lydia had the distinct impression that it was smiling just as wide as Stiles was, as wide as she, herself, was.

And she knew, in the same way she knew all things, what she was and why Stiles should be feared.

But Lydia was not afraid, and she knew too, that this was why Stiles had chosen her.

And Lydia let Stiles lead her to sit on the throne like tree and watched him pluck one of the fruits that suddenly appeared, she smiled softly as he broke it in half and offered one half to her.

Lydia took it in her hand and held it up to Stiles' own lips and gave a grin at his surprise, letting something like pride curl inside of her as he bit into it, as he watched her bring her half to her own lips and take a bite over were Stiles and taken his and she felt something curl around them and she knew.

She knew in the way she k ew all things that Stiles was hers now, just as she was his, not like soulmates, no..., Lydia smiled.

They were twins now., brother and sister, one whole broke in half and shared in two bodies 

Stiles mirrored her smiled and their hands entwined as they shared the rest of the fruit between them, feeding one another and sharing their thoughts without ever speaking.

They didn't have to, they were one now.

\---

A/n: Don't look at me, I have no idea.

Yes, Lydia is still a Banshee but she's different than a normal one too because she and Stiles are now 'twins'.

I just like the idea of Lydia and Stiles being a terrifying duo of creepiness and danger so you get this weirdness.

And, sorry, when I wrote Emissary I totally intended Stiles to feed Peter fruit from the Nemeton, I know one commenter suggested it but I couldn't fit it in that story and then this one came and I was going to have Stiles collect the fruit to feed Peter later but then the writing Gods said he was going to offer it to Lydia as a type of trust/binding thing and she offered it back instead and I don't know.

Basically Twins are like platonic soulmates, born Twins usually share a single soulmate unless they were born from different Eggs instead of splitting at one point from a single Egg.

However that doesn't always mean that Twins are soulmates, some are not soulmates and it's basically a V relationship where Twin A and Person C are together and Person C and Twin B are together but Twin A and Twin B are not, that's not to say experimentation doesn't occur. The Laws about Twin incest are a little muddy on this because of the fact that some Twins are soulmates, and not always the ones that come from the same Eggs, there are actually quite a few male/female twin sets that are soulmates, the whys for this are unknown since most Twins cannot actually have biological children together, there are theories that it occurs when a population is too large or a family has anger the Gods in Ancient times. 

I hope that made sense.


End file.
